zekiafandomcom-20200214-history
Resolution on Transgenerational Reconciliation
The Resolution on Transgenerational Reconciliation is a resolution of the Zekian Ministry of Justice that endeavors to create peace between adolescents and adults at the end of the Wjian Conflict. It is a major part of transgenerational law that clarifies the legal and political relationships between adolescents and adults, grants adolescents certain rights and freedoms that adults are obligated to respect, and assigns responsibilities to both adolescents and adults. Causes/reasons for the resolution During the 1900s, the relationship between adolescents and adults rapidly deteriorated. Adolescents began to demand civil rights during the Turbulence of the 1980s, but adults called them "too immature to take on the rights and responsibilities of active citizenship," Text of the resolution The MINISTRY OF JUSTICE OF THE UNION OF PEOPLE'S REPUBLICS OF ZEKIA, RECOGNIZING the intense and bitter conflict between adolescents who have declared their own nation-state (which they name the 'REFORMING PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF WJIA') and who seek social and political rights as active citizens (calling themselves 'WJIANS' or 'JUNIORISTS') and, on the other side, adults who profess that adolescents are subjects and not active citizens (calling themselves 'CONSERVATIVE ZEKIANS'); ACKNOWLEDGING the grievances of the WJIANS and CONCEDING that adolescents, as socially active persons, should be legally permitted to exercise certain sociopolitical rights; UNDERSTANDING the fears of the CONSERVATIVE ZEKIANS that adolescents are not mature enough to appropriately exercise certain sociopolitical rights; OFFERING adolescents the choice to practice engagement in the democratic process; ENDEAVORING to preserve the sacred unity of the UNION OF PEOPLE'S REPUBLICS OF ZEKIA and to reintegrate the WJIANS into the ZEKIAN UNION; SEEKING to uphold the principles agreed upon in the ZEKIAN CIVIL COVENANT; and DESIRING to repair and normalize the social relationships between adolescents and adults and to define their rights and responsibilities in relation to each other, as well as to resolve profound conflicts and controversies between adolescents and adults as they arise, the MINISTRY OF JUSTICE OF THE UNION OF PEOPLE'S REPUBLICS OF ZEKIA does enact, ordain, and affirm this RESOLUTION ON TRANSGENERATIONAL RECONCILIATION. # All adolescents who engaged in armed rebellion against the Zekian Union are hereby pardoned so long as they immediately renounce their allegiance to the Reforming People's of Wjia; agree, in writing, to comply with all the laws, ordinances, mandates, decrees, and regulations of the Zekian Union; and vow in speech and in writing, before a jurist of the High Court, to uphold the principles of the Zekian Civil Covenant. # Adolescents who reject the above terms and are proven to have engaged in armed rebellion against the Zekian Union are hereby revoked of their citizenship and declared traitors, no longer under the protection of the common law of Zekia. They have claimed adult rights; thus, they are subject to adult penalties, up to and including execution by hanging. # Adolescents who expressed sympathy for the Wjian cause through speech or writing but did not engage in armed rebellion against the Zekian Union shall not be deemed guilty of any offense in relation to their passive sympathy. Freedom of expression must be upheld. # Juniorist political parties and associations shall not be banned, taxed, or otherwise restricted from participating in the political process or organizing publicly, save those associations that engaged in armed rebellion or terrorism against the Zekian Union, which may be prosecuted en masse. # The Junior Council as a governmental institution is hereby legal; it is hereby incorporated into the Zekian Government as the Council of Junior Citizens and possesses the authority to represent the interests of Zekian adolescents and to try all cases involving only adolescents. ## The Council of Junior Citizens shall enact its own constitution, defining its roles, purposes, and organization, but its enacted constitution shall not contradict the Zekian Civil Covenant or any other Zekian law, ordinance, mandate, decree, or regulation. ## The Council of Junior Citizens is an essential institution; any law, ordinance, mandate, decree, regulation, or resolution enacted in an attempt to abolish it is hereby rendered null and void. # The Zekian Ministry of Justice shall establish a Transgenerational Reconciliation Council to repair and normalize the social relationships between adolescents and adults and to define their rights and responsibilities in relation to each other, as well as to resolve profound conflicts and controversies between adolescents and adults as they arise. ## The Transgenerational Reconciliation Council is an essential institution; any law, ordinance, mandate, decree, regulation, or resolution enacted in an attempt to abolish it is hereby rendered null and void. # Adolescents shall have the right to discuss in assemblies. # Adolescents shall have the right to establish student councils that represent them in academies.